Chat
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Zarejestrowane chaty Gundam Boysów... Slash w domyśle mniej lub bardziej oczywistym... Wieczne kłótnie chłopców... Podteksty... Głupota... Domniemana puszczalskość... 2x1, 3x4, 6x5... i wspomnienia wielu, wielu innych w tym par dość...eee... dziwnych D
1. Chapter 1

Chat: Co sądzisz o Duo Maxwellu?

założony przez: Duo Maxwell o godz. 23:45

23:46 02:Hehehe... no, wypowiadać się!

23:47 05:To głupie...

23:49 02:Jak ty założyłeś chat "Co sądzicie o pośladkach Wufei'a Changa?", to ja się odzywałem!

23:50 05:Krytykowałeś i obrażałeś!

23:51 02:Ale się odzywałem, no nie! A ty nic nie chcesz powiedzieć!

23:54 05:A proszę Ciebie bardzo. Po prostu uważam, że to głupie. Co sądzę o Duo Maxwellu? Sądzę, że jest kompletnym idiotą, któremu powinno się odebrać dostęp do Internetu, bo może kogoś skrzywdzić, a najpewniej siebie...

23:54 02:Co ty sugerujesz, padalcu?

23:55 05:A widziałeś tą reklamę "Mam na imię Duo i też mam dwanaście lat"?

23:56 02:Perwersyjny zboczeniec!

23:56 03:Zmieniasz nick?

23:57 05:) Brawo, Trowa.

23:58 02:Bardzo zabawne! Odpowiedzieć w Twoim języku, żebyś zrozumiał? Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.Hn.

23:59 03: Ha. Ha. Ha. A teraz zabierz Heero klawiaturę, jak chcesz pogadać.

00:00 01: Hn.

00:01 05:D To był komentarz na poziomie!

00:02 02:Kochanie, nie pogrążaj nas...

00:04 01:Myślałem, że to chat o tym, co sądzimy o Duo Maxwellu?

00:04 02:Owszem. Chcesz powiedzieć coś miłego skarbie?

00:05 05:Żałosne. Zaraz zaprosisz Quatre, żeby usłyszeć coś miłego.

00:05 03:Co miałeś na myśli?

00:06 05:Litości, Trowa jesteś nadopiekuńczy!

00:06 03:JA!

00:07 01: Moim zdaniem...

00:07 03: TAK!

00:08 01: Duo jest bardzo przystojny,

00:08 01: miły, uprzejmy, zabawny, seksowny,

00:09 01: utalentowany, dobry w łóżku,

00:09 02: Heeeeeeeeeero... blush

00:10 01: A najbardziej lubię, kiedy swoim językiem...

00:10Użytkownik Heero Yuy został zablokowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

00:11 05:No wiesz, Duo?

00:11 03:A zaczynało się robić ciekawnie :)

00:12 02: To, że Heero jest odrobinę niedyskretny nie zmienia faktu, że mówił o mnie dobrze! Widzicie wy bydlaki!

00:13 05:Szczególnie dobrze mówił o Twoich językowych talentach... Chyba wiem nawet o czym mówił, czy miał na myśli, to, jak podczas seksu, ty...

00:13Użytkownik Wufei Chang został zablokowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

00:14 03: No wiesz? Spałeś nawet z Wufei'em? Ale nie chodzilo im chyba o ten manewr, który...

00:14Użytkownik Trowa Barton został zablokowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

00:15 02:Ha! I co teraz powiecie!

00:22 04: Duo... dlaczego wszystkich zablokowałeś?

00:23 02:Quatre! Naigrywali się z moich talentów językowych w łóżku!

00:24 04: Chodzi Ci o ten trik z językiem, kiedy...

00:24Użytkownik Quatre Winner został zablokowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

00:25 02:Jeszcze brakuje, żeby Relena się pojawiła i zaczęła o tym gadać...

00:32 R: Duo...

00:32Użytkownik Relena Peacecraft został zablokowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

00:33 02:Mam dość. Likwiduję ten czat.

00:34Chat Co sądzisz o Duo Maxwellu? zlikwidowany przez moderator Duo Maxwell

Koniec


	2. Chapter 2

Chat: Co sądzisz o pośladkach Wufei'a Changa?

założony przez: Wufei Chang o godz. 12:33

12:3405: No i?

12:3502: Czyżby ktoś się czuł niedowartościowany? Ojojoj... Chłopcy zafundujemy mu terapię?

12:3505: Milcz, idioto.

12:3503: Ja się zrzucam. Trzeba jakiegoś odpornego psychologa znaleźć...

12:3602: Hm... Zgadzam się z Tro...

12:3702: Mało oryginalne te twoje obelgi Feiuś

12:3905: Staram się upraszczać swój język tak żebyś zrozumiał ty zagubiona fazo ewolucyjna pawiana!

12:3905: I nazywam się WUFEI!

12:4002: Ojoj... ktoś tu siem irytuje... Trzeba szybko po tego psychologa...

12:4101: Czy mi się zdaje, czy tematem chatu nie są problemy psychiczne Changa, ale jego pośladki?

12:4102: A co za różnica? Jedno i drugie jest ogromne...

12:4205: A co Heero? Tak dla odmiany chciałbyś powiedzieć coś na temat?

12:4202: heero nie ma nic do powiedzenia na temat twoich pośladków!

12:4305: Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Duo?

12:4302: TAK! MA dużo ładniejsze pośladki do podziwiania!

12:4403: Własne?

12:4501: Uważam, że pośladki Wufei'a wyglądają bardzo seksownie i apetycznie.

12:4602: Trowa, a przyłożył ci ktoś w łeb?

12:4605: Duo, czy śmiesz uważać, że masz lepsze pośladki ?

12:4705: Chwilunia... Heero, co ty powiedziałeś? Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

12:4701: Uważam, że pośladki Wufei'a są bardzo seksowne i apetyczne. Pragnąłbym też dodać, że bosko wyglądają w białych, obcisłych spodniach, w których Chang ćwiczy z nami na siłowni

12:4805: blush Hm... miło mi to słyszeć...

12:4801: A najlepiej wyglądają, gdy Wufei trenuje skłony i spodnie opinają mu się na wypiętych pośladkach.

12:4902: HEERO! Ty chyba nie mówisz o tym samym tłustym, włochatym tyłku, który jest tematem chatu?

12:5003:)

12:5005: Mój.Tyłek.Nie.Jest.Tłusty.I.Tym.Bardziej.Włochaty.

12:5103: Załóż taką stronę - ze zdjęciami...

12:5201: Pośladki Wufei'a nie są włochate. I są bardziej umięśnione niż Duo.

12:5305: Jeden jedyny, który się zna!

12:5302: HEERO! Co ty wyprawiasz! Powiedz jeszcze jedną miłą rzecz o pośladkach Wufei'a, a...

12:53Użytkownik Duo Maxwell został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

12:5403: No wiesz? Mogłeś zaczekać aż skończy mu grozić ;P

12:5505: W sumie...

12:5605: Heero, chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać?

12:5703: Jesteś okropny Wufei...

12:5701: Uważam, że Chang ma najzgrabniejsze pośladki ze wszystkich pilotów...

12:5803: Zaczynam podejrzewać, że masz jakiś powód, żeby się mu podlizywać Yuy.

12:5805: Zazdrosny:P

12:5903: W twoich snach...

13:0001: Chociaż Quatre też są niezłe... Ale je już miałem, więc nie są aż tak pociągające.

13:0103: Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie, kiedy ja będę szukać broni?

13:0205: Oj bez przesady, kto nie spał z Quatre?

13:0304: Wypraszam sobie!

13:0403: O! Znalazłem naboje...

13:04Użytkownik Trowa Barton został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

13:0504: O co chodzi tak w ogóle?

13:0605: Heero chwali moje pośladki. Twoje nieco. Trowa i Duo się wkurzają.

13:0701: Uważam, że zbrodnią jest noszenie przez Wufeia długich koszul, które zasłaniają jego zgrabne i delikatne krągłości, czyli te boskie pośladki.

13:0804: Eeee... Fei? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Heero został dziś zwolniony z pracy do domu, bo miał 40 stopni gorączki?

13:0805: Coś sugerujesz?

13:0904: Że gada tak o twoim tyłku tylko dlatego, że jest półprzytomny...

13:09Użytkownik Quatre Winner został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

13:1005: Jeszcze czego. Nawet nie myślę, żeby cię zablokować Heero... coś mówiłeś?

13:1201: Czasem żałuję, że Duo nie chce się zgodzić na trójkącik, bo jak patrzę na te boskie pośladki, które wręcz błagają by ich dotykać, to uważam, że to genialny pomysł.

13:1305: Ech...blush

13:1401: Bardzo bym chciał uprawiać sex z wami oboma. Uważam, że twoje pośladki idealnie pasowałyby do mojego...

13:1406: Tak?

13:1405: Prześcieradła. To chciał powiedzieć.

13:15Użytkownik Heero Yuy został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

13:1606: Zamknij ten chat.

13:1705: A ty nie masz nic do powiedzenia na temat moich pośladków?

13:1806: Wolałbym ci pokazać, ale skoro wolisz, żeby napisał...

13:18Użytkownik Zechs Marquise został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

13:19Chat został zamknięty przez moderator Wufei Chang

Koniec


	3. Chapter 3

Chat "Co sądzicie o Quatre Raberbie Winnerze? " założony przez Wufei Chang.

00:00 02: Eeee... Powaliło Cię całkiem Fei? Chcesz obrażać Q? Co on CI zrobił?

00:02 05: On nic... Ale jako że mamy od dwóch minut urodziny Trowy, to chyba trzeba to jakoś uczcić?

00:03 02: Podłe... Podoba mi się XD

00:04 03: Nie macie odwagi mnie obrażać, to obrażacie Quatre, tak!

00:05 05: Błąd Barton. Mamy odwagę Cię obrażać, ale jak obrażamy Quatre, to bardziej się irytujesz

00:07 03: Tak to bywa, gdy ktoś zazdrości, kiedy brak mu własnej miłości...

00:09 02: Cytat na miejscu Trowa, chociaż akurat Quatre nikt Ci nie zazdrości. Każdy go przetestował i wybrał kogoś innego :P

00:10 05: OooooOooo... Podłe :) Ale prawdziwe, nie da się ukryć :P

00:11 03: Zaraz wyjdę z tego chatu i nie będziecie mieli satysfakcji!

00:11 02: Nie wyjdziesz, bo się boisz, co powiemu dalej ;)

00:12 05: Ot co !

00:14 03: Jacy wy zgodni dzisiaj. Na miejscu Heero zacząłbym się martwić. Zechs się już chyba przyzwyczaił do puszczalskiego i taniego chłopaka...

00:15 05: CO TY SUGERUJESZ PADALCU NIEDOMYTY?

00:15 02: buahahahaha 

00:15 01: Czemu mam się martwić?

00:15 01: I czemu obrażamu Quatre?

00:17 03: No właśnie: czemu? Przecież to słodkie i dobre stworzenie!

00:18 01: I jest dobry w łóżku.

00:18 01: Zwłaszcza jak da się mu być seme...

00:19 05: Też to zauważyłeś? Chociaż właściwie... kto nie zauważył?

00:20 02: Hehehehehehe...

00:23 03: Bydlacy!

00:23 01: Niby racja... Quatre puszcza się jeszcze bardziej niż Duo.

00:24 02: Hej!

00:24 05: Hehehehehe...

00:26 01: Quatre puszcza się nawet bardziej niż Wufei...

00:27 02: A to już chore :)

00:28 05: Ja się wcale nie puszczam!

00:28 03: Bo się boisz Zechsa...

00:29 05: Przysięgam na swój honor, że nie sypiam z nikim poza moim jedynym kochankiem - Zechsem.

00:29 02: Taa jasne...

00:30 03: Hn

00:31 01: Jaki honor?

Użytkownik Heero Yuy został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

00:32 02: Hahahahahahaha

00:33 03: coś nie tak Wufei?

00:34 05: Ja jako jedyny z was mam honor!

00:34 03: hm

00:36 05: Coś chciałeś powiedzieć?

00:38 02: On Cie obraża Fei. zablokuj go.

00:39 03: chwilowo milczę, kretynie

00:40 02: ale bardzo wymownie

00:41 04 Kto milczy wymownie? O czym gadacie? I czemu znów mnie obrażacie?

00:42 05: Jaki dociekliwy...

00:43 03: Twierdzą, że się puszczasz...

00:44 04: Kto tak twierdzi!

00:44 02: Ja

00:44 05: I ja...

00:45 04: wiesz co duo? Tak się składa, że pewnej mroźnej nocy na pustyni, to ty zacząłeś jęczeć jak Ci źle bez heero i zacząłeś się do mnie sobierać!

00:45 04: I ja w przeciwnieństwie do Ciebie nie przeleciałem ani Zechsa, ani Lady Une, ani Hilde, ani tymbardziej RELENY PEACECRAFT!

00:46 05: oO

00:47 03: Dobrze powiedziane Fei... Duo z RELENĄ!

00:47 02: Khem, khem blush Cóż...

00:48 05: Stanowisko dziwki numer jeden przejmuje Duo Maxell!

00:50 04: Święty się odezwał. Obrażasz mnie i Duo, a ja sam spałeś z Releną i z Treize, i z Catharine, i z Rashidem!

00:51 02: Z Rashidem!

00:51 03: Z Catharine!

00:51Użytkownik Quatre Raberba Winner został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

00:52 02: Hehehehhe z Rashidem... a z wielbłądami też?

00:53 03: Zabiję jak psa... Z MOJĄ SIOSTRĄ!

00:53 03: Zatłukę, poćwiartuję, posolę, usmażę, upiekę, opluję, podepczę...

00:54 03: powieszę, pogryzę, ponadziewam na szaszłyki, złamię kark...

00:55 02: Kolejność dowolna?

00:56 05: weź na wstrzymanie. Kto nie spał z Twoją siostrą? Nawet Heero się oddała!

00:57 03: Wyrwę włosy, wykastruję własnoręcznie...

00:57Użytkownik Trowa Barton został zablokowany przez moderator Wufei Chang

00:58 02: Hej, Fei coś ty taki drażliwy?

00:59 02: Fakt trochę się spienił, ale żeby aż tak!

01:00 05: TO NIE JA! Ktoś się włamał na moje konto i uzyskał prawa moderatorskie!

01:01 02: Kto? 00

01:02 06: Witam wszystkich.

01:02 05: Zechs nie strasz ludzi...

01:03 06: Mnie się boisz słonko?

01:04 05: blush nie mów do mnie słonko

01:06 02: On preferuje "dziuro ozonowa"

01:07 06: Kochanie, może być?

01:07 05: mhm

01:09 06: skarbie złoty...

01:10 06: miłości ma...

01:10 06: Aniele mój...

01:11 06: Kwiecie mego serca...

01:12 02: ty, Fei, on tak długo może? ziewa 

01:13 05: Dopiero się rozkręca...

01:15 06: Promieniu światła w mym przepełnionym mrokiem życiu, który oświetla mi drogę przyszłości malując ją barwami naszej namiętności i wzajemnej miłości.

01:15 02: Na motylą nogę, a ja myślałem, że wyznanie "hn...ja hm... Cię..hn... ko..hm.. kocham cię... hn..." jest romansowate

01:16 05: Ma zdolne usta, trzeba mu to przyznać

01:16 02: Nie zaprzeczam ;)

01:17 05: Zboczek

01:19 06: Piękny kwiecie, który kwitniesz tylko dla mnie...

01:20 02: Tjaa...

01:21 06: ... upiększasz moje życie swoim niesamowitym blaskiem, a przyłożony do krwawiącego i zbolałego serca, koisz me cierpienie...

01:22 02: chlip, chlip 

01:23 06: ...ratujesz mnie przed przykrościami i brutalnością świata, kojąc mnie w swym uścisku i tuląc do snu swym jedwabistym głosem...

01:24 02: ziewa Długo to jeszcze ziewa potrwa ziewa ziewa ziewa ?

01:25 05: Dopóki mu nie każe odejść od komputera i nie pójdę z nim do łóżka.

01:26 02: Nasza miłość jest odwrotnością. Ty chodzisz z nim do łóżka, żeby wreszcie się zamknął, a ja z Heero, żeby wreszcie coś powiedział...

01:27 06: Są różne typy miłości, ale moja miłość jest najprawdziwsza i najgorętsza, sprawia, że moje życie ogrzewa się i nabiera barw...

01:28 05: Kochanie, idź do łóżka, zaraz przyjdę.

01:28Użytkownik Zechs Marquise opuścił chat

01:29 02: hehehe... Dobrej nocki życię, Fei...

01:30 05: Niewątpliwie...

01:30 Użytkownik Duo Maxwell wyszedł z chatu

01:31Moderator Wufei Chang wyszedł z chatu

chat :co sądzicie o Quatre Raberbie Winnerze zostaŁ zamknięty

Koniec.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat: Jak sądzisz dlaczego wszyscy chcieli spać z Quatre, a nikt z Heero? założony przez Trowa Barton.

12:13 05: Ktoś tu chyba zaczyna swą zemstę...

12:14 02: Zemstę za głupotę?

12:14 03: Czemu głupotę!

12:15 02: No bo mścisz się zadawaniem strasznie głupich pytań

12:16 03: Odpowiedź jest taka prosta!

12:17 05: Owszem. Yuy'ego po prostu nikt poza Duo nie chce

12:18 03: To chyba zrozumiałe, ale nie wiedziałem, że Duo tak od razu przyzna temu rację.

12:19 02: Nie o to chodzi Debile! Po prostu ja kocham Heero, a on kocha mnie.

12:19 03: Co ty sugerujesz?

12:20 02: Że może siła waszego uczucia nie jest dość silna... Dlatego Quatre się puszcza... Nie wystarczasz mu Trowusiu...

12:21 05: hehehehehehehehehe

12:22 03: Nie napisałem: Dlaczego Quatre z każdym sypia, a Heero nie? tylko: Dlaczego wszyscy chcieli spać z Quatre, a nikt z Heero?

12:23 02: Sugerujesz, że Heero jest nieatrakcyjny!

12:24 05: Bystrzak z Ciebiie..

12:24 02: Wypchajcie się! Hee-chan jest bardzo atrakcyjny!

12:26 05: I właśnie dlatego siedzisz w sobotnie popołudnie, w Walentynki na chacie i zanudzasz nas swoją osobą. . .

12:27 02: Odezwałeś się. Ty też masz wolne!

12:28 03: Zechsik uciekł?

12:29 02: Dziwisz się!

12:32 02: Feiman, żyjesz?

12:32 05: Żyję.

12:32 03: oo

12:33 03: Co Ci?

12:34 05: Nic

12:34 02: Z nim źle

1235 03 widzę...

1236 05 nic mi nie jest!

1237 01 Moze Zechs go rzucił?

1238 02: Biedny Fei

1240 05: Może byście tak wrócili do głowngo temato?

1240 02: O Boże! On robi literówki!

1240 01: Ojoj...

1241 01: A tak właściwie to co jest głównym tematem?

1242 05: dlaczeyo wszyscy chcą Quatre, a nilt ciebie

1243 01: e tam od razu nikt...

12:44 03: Skończmy tą głupią dyslusję... Z kim spałeś oprócz Duo?

12:45 01: w całym życiu?

12:46 05: Upewnij się że jesteś z dala od MAxwella, bo może Ci zrobić krzywdsę

12:47 02: znowu literówka...

12:47 01: jestem zamknięty w łazience, w wannie, a on siedzi w sypialni

12:48 03: No to dawaj, bo jak nie to zadzwonimy do Quatre, a on jak zawsze będzie wiedział wszystko

12:49 01: Quate w pracy?

12:50 02: gadaj!

12:50 03:)

12:53 01: Z Releną, z Wufei'em, z Trową, z Quatre, z Zechsem, z Treize, z J, z G, z O, z Catharine, z Dorothy, z Lady Une, z Hilde, z Sally, z Rashidem, z... nie pamiętam, jak się nazywała... i z parom chłopakami ze szkoły.

12:55 03: 0o...oO

12:56 03: Duo gdzie jesteś?

12:57 01: krzyczy i usiłuje wyważyć drzwi do łazienki

12:59 01: Zauważyliście coś?

13:00 02: Co! Ty puszczalska parówko!

13:01 03: Twojego chłopaka też ktoś chce

13:02 02: Bardzo zabaffne!

13:02 01: nie to! Miałem na myśli, że Chang się nie odezwał...

13:03 03: Dziwne...

13:04 02: Nawet bardzo...

13:05 02: Nie sądzicie chyba, że coś mu się stało?

13:06 03: Może Zechs naprawdę go rzucił... w Walentyki...

13:07 01: Sprawdźmy

13:07 03: Jak?

13:07 02: JAK!

13:08 01: ma kamerkę internetową

13:09 02: ja się boję patrzeć...

13:10 01: 00 Czemu?

13:11 02: a jak on tam PŁACZE! Taki szok mógłby się odić żle na mojej psychice...

13:12 03: To wciąz ten sam Wufei. Co najwyżej się powiesił.

13:13 02: Żadnych łez? najwyżej trupy? Ok

13:14 01: na 3-4 klikamy

13:15 02: Czemu to zawsze musi być 3-4! Czemu nie 2-1?

13:16 03: Przeznaczenie

13:17 01: 3-4

13:23 01: blush Sądzę, że to nie jest obraz dla naszych oczu...

13:24 03:D Mogli nie zaczynać przed kompem...

13:25 02: Zechs wciąż świetnie robi za fotel...

13:25 03: mmmmmmm... mniam

13:26 01: Trowa hamuj się.

13:27 03: Ja mam rączki tutaj

13:28 02: Jedną rączkę. A drugą?

13:28 03: W analogicznym miejscu, co i wy

13:29 01: Wypraszam sobie. Ja się myję ;)

13:30 02: mhm

13:31 03: O jezu... spójrzcie na Wufei'a...

13:32 01: Zawsze byłem zdania, że bosko wygląda, jak dochodzi...

13:33 02: A co będzie, jak ochlapie kamerkę? hihihi 

13:34 01: Mniam, mniam

13:35 03: Kurde, ktoś idzie!

13:36 02: Powiedziałbym - dochodzi:)

13:37 03: U MNIE!

13:38 02: Toć mówię.

13: 39 03: O kurwa, Quatre...

13:40 04: CO SIĘ TU DZIEJE!

13:41 02: Mamy darmowego pornola. Siadaj Trowie na kolanka i nie przeszkadzaj

13:42 03: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...yeah...

13: 43 02: Usia...

13:44 04: Duo? Duo! Co się stało!

13:45 01: Nic. Usiadłem mu na kolankach.

13:47 03: Myślałem, że się kąpiesz...?

13:50 01: A fakt... zapomniałem wziąć ręcznika...

13:52 02: Ja nie narzekam... swoją drogą ładna bluzka Quat :)

13:53 04: Sprawdzasz obraz z anszej kamerki?

13:54 01: Oh, yeah

13:55 04: Zaraz ją odłącze! Zobaczycie

13:56 01: Nie odłączyłeś... Czemu?

13:57 03: właczyli śmy waszą

13:58 01: I jak/

13:59 04: Masz cholernie podniecający wzrok, kiedy ujeżdżasz du0

14:00 02: A jednak...

14:01 05: Co?

14:02 01: OChlapałeś kamerk ę...

14:03 05: Wy? WY! PATRZYLIŚCIE!1

14:04 04: Takkkk...

14:05 05: Co się z wami dzieje?

14:07 03: Natchnąłes nasss do działania... możńa by powiedzieć...

14:08 05: o fuck...

14:09 02: Włączyłeś obrazy z kamerek/

14:10 06: Zawsze tak macie w Walentyki?

14:14 04: Nie, ale sugeruję zribić z yego tadycje...

14:15 02: Popieram...

14:16 06: Tylko po co tyle gadać/

16:48 05: Trowa zamknij wreszcie ten chat...

17:02Chat: Jak sądzisz dlaczego wszyscy chcieli spać z Quatre, a nikt z Heero? założony przez Trowa Barton. Został zamknięty przez moderator Trowa Barton

Koniec.


	5. Chapter 5

Chat: Jak sądzisz czy fakt, że Wufei Chang ciagle zakłada beznadziejne chaty świadczy o jego problemach z psychiką? założony przez Quatre Raberba Winner.

12:37 02: Czyżby ktoś tu miał dość bycia obrażanym?

12:37 04: Owszem, a niby czemu to ciągle ja mam być obrażany?

12:38 05: Bo się idealnie do tego nadajesz, ty mały podły tasiemcu nieuzbrojony.

12:39 03: Czy on właśnie nazwał mojego chłopaka pasożytem?

12:39 02: Obawiam się, że tak.

12:40 01: Nieuzbrojonym

12:41 04: Ja Ci dam nieuzbrojonym ty żmijo bez idei, ty gadzie obślizgły, pieprzący albisnosa.

12:42 02: Trowa, on przeklina.

12:43 03: Miał ciężki dzień w pracy. Wyżywa się.

12:44 02: Na Fei'u? Moja szkoła XD

12:44 05: Albinosa? ALBINOSA! Jakbyś nie zauważył on nie ma czerwonych oczu!

12:45 04: Musi mieć soczewki, bo poza tym barwnika żadnego nie ma.

12:45 05: I kto to mówi.

12:46 04: Ja jestem po prostu bezbłędnie stworzonym sztucznie młodzieńcem o anielskiej urodzie.

12:46 03: Podpisuję się pod tym.

12:47 05: Ty jesteś po prostu brudem osiadłym na probówce.

12:47 02:Heeej... to było podłe... ;)

12:49 04: Duo, czy ty wspierasz tą niedokońca uformowowaną w kształt ludzki tkankę mięsną?

12:50 02: Sorry, Q, ale twoje obelgi są nudne. BTW odbiegamy od tematu.

12:51 03: Nie czepiaj się go. ZAWSZE odbiegamy od tematu.

12:52 02: Ale nigdy tak szybko. Pobił rekord ;) Nawet pośladki Fei'a się dłużej utrzymały.

12:52 04: Prawdziwym tematem jest obrażanie Changa i ja nie odbiegam od tematu.

12:52 04: A TY MNIE TROWA PRZESTAŃ W KOŃCU BRONIĆ! DAM SOBIE RADĘ SAM!

12:53 02: ojoj... Trowuś śpi na kanapie...

12:53 05: albo na werandzie...

12:54 03: Albo w łóżku, myśląc, jak Quatre musi zamarzać w garażu...

12:55 04: Chciałbyś.

Użytkownik Trowa Barton został zablokowany przez moderator Quatre Raberba Winner

12:57 02: Zakochana para się kłóci...

12:57 05: Jakie to słodkie...

12:58 02: Ja też tak chcę... Wufei'u Changu, ty bydlaku jak śmiałeś nie nakarmić mojej złotej rybki?

12:59 05: Zrozum Duoś chciałem jej jedynie ulżyć w cierpieniu. Ten pokarm jest obrzydliwy!

13:00 02: Kłamiesz, Wufei'u, kłamiesz! Sam go jadłem i był pyszny! Planowałeś to morderstwo od tygodni! zanosi się szlochem 

13:00 04: Jesteście beznadziejni...

13:01 05: Zrozum Duoniu, że tak musiało być. Sąsiedzi się skarżyli, że robi za dużo hałasu!

13:02 04: Przecież wy nawet nie jesteście razem!

13:02 02: Ale nasi faceci są zajęci papierkową robotą, a my udajemy, że też. Wuffel jest moim substytutem faceta.

13:03 05: Wzajemnie Maxwell.

13:03 04: Czubki...

13:04 02: A tak wogóle Wufei'u Changu, to śpisz na kanapie!

13:04 05: O, nie! Nie będziesz mnie tak traktował! Ty bydlaku! Wyjeżdżam do mamy!

13:05 02: ;)

13:05 02: No co ty? Misiu, wróóóóóóć...

13:06 01: Duo, zdaje mi się, że miałeś uzupełniać i porządkować akta nowicjuszy.

13:06 02: Już się za to biorę, złotko... khem, tak...

13:07 04: I pamiętaj donoszenie jest złe.

13:08 02: Kabel informacyjny

13:08 05: A w dodatku garażowy.

13:09 02:) Brawo, Misiaczku. SKończymy kiedy indziej.

13:10 01: Czemu mówisz do niego misiaczku?

13:02 02: Bo "rybko" mi się smutno kojarzy... chlip, chlip 

13:03 01: Z CZYM!

13:04 05: Ze świętej pamięci Bellasoliną...

13:04 02: ;P

13:05 01: Quatre, o co im chodzi?

13:07 04: Odwaliło im i udają parę. WuFei zabił Duo rybkę, za co ten wysłał go na kanapę, Chang nie godząc się na takie ograniczenie przestrzeni życiowej wyprowadził się do mamy.

13:08 01: 00"

13:08 01: Duo, weź się za te raporty.

13:09 02: Udawałem chłopaka Changa, a on tylko o raportach! I nawet nie złożył mi kondolencji po mojej Bellasolinie!

13:10 05: Rzuć bydlaka.

13:11 05: O ścianę.

13:11 02: Wyprowadzam się do mamy...

13:12 01: Co wam odwaliło, przecież wy nie macie...

13:13 05: Bezczelnie wypomina nam sieroctwo!

13:14 02: Cham i tyle!

13:15 06: Ale chyba ma rację, no nie?

13:15 06: Wufei nie mam zamiaru sam robić całej roboty, więc mógłbyś się wziąć za te cholerne formularze!

13:17 02: Jeszcze wypomnijcie mi, że moja kochana Bellasolina odeszła! No dalej! ;(

13:18 06: Twoja głupia ryba zdechła...

13:18 01: WEŹ SIĘ DO ROBOTY!

13:19 02: Phi! Biorę się, biorę! A Ciebie nie wezmę, śpisz na kanapie!

13:20 01: Chciałbyś.

13:21 02: Bydlak! Wyprowadzam się do...

13:21 06: Nie masz mamy, pogódź sie z tym!

13:22 02:... do Wuffiego i będę w porywach namiętności z nim zapominać o utraconej miłości Belluni!

13:23 05: Zechs, jednak nie możesz dzisiaj wpaść.

13:23 05: Wolisz czerwone, czy czarne prześcieradła?

13:24 02: Czarne, pliz.

13:25 01: Quatre, wywal ich z chata zanim któregoś skrzywdzę...

13:27 05: Kupię świece...

13:27 02: Mmmm... jak ja dawno nie uprawiałem romantycznego seksu...

13:27 01: QUATRE!

13:28 02: Będzie szampan?

13:29 05: Zobaczymy co się da zrobić...

13:30 01: QUATRE!

13:31 02: A kolacja romantyczna i kwiaty?

13:32 05: Oczyw...

13:33 02: CO SIĘ STAŁO?

13:34 05: Oberwałem książką, a Zechs poszedł cię zabić.

13:35 02: Zawsze mamy czas na krótki numerek przez internet...

13:35 05: Ok.

Użytkownik Duo Maxwell zostaje zablokowany przez Moderator Quatre Raberba Winner

Użytkownik Wufei Chang zostaje zablokowany przez Moderator Quatre Raberba Winner

13:36 01: Nareszcie! Co tak długo?

13:36 04: byłem zajęty, musiałem przeprosić Trowę

13:37 01: Hn

13:38 04: Zechs nikogo nie zabił?

13:39 01: Obiecał, że się wstrzyma jeśli zamkniesz ten chat.

13:40 04: Okey...

Chat: Jak sądzisz, czy fakt Wufei Chang ciagle zakłada beznadziejne chaty świadczy o jego problemach z psychiką? zostaje zamknięty przez Moderator Quatre Raberba Winner


End file.
